It's My Life
by kelsoheart
Summary: MGS4. What happens when a smart-ass 16-year old sets out to get even with the man who ruined her life four years earlier? Absolute chaos, as legends rise and nightmares come true. Rated T for violence, gore, and a whole lotta swearing.
1. Escape

**A warning to people who read this story: I do not always follow the story line or timeline. If you have a problem with that, don't read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGS, MGS2, MGS3 or MGS4.**

My life has ended. Well really just a part of it. This chapter of my life has drawn to a close. Now, another has begun. I'm no fortuneteller, but even I know that the months ahead will be filled with blood, hate and danger.

Which is actually not that different from the way my life has been for the past four years.

My name is Arna Snaden, but you should only call me that if you want every bone in your body broken. My best friend is currently rotting away in a graveyard somewhere in Connecticut. So are both my parents and older brother. The only other member of my family is my sister. She was nine when our parents died, now thirteen. I don't even know where she is, probably in a foster home somewhere.

I'm sixteen, and feel like I might as well be ninety and the world's biggest idiot to boot. Why? Simple, I'm lost somewhere in Brazil, have no passport, no money and am going on what may very well be a wild goose chase. You're all going to think I'm a huge bitch when you hear this but I don't really care that my parents and brother are dead. My parents were always wrapped up in their own jobs and my brother would have been happiest if I would vanish so he could fuck his girlfriend without having to worry about me finding out. It was almost a blessing when they died. But then Rhiz went down too.

If you haven't figured it out yet, Rhiz is my best friend. Now she's dead. Cause of death? A shot to the head. Person responsible for shot? Vamp. Mr. Vampire. Mr. Vampire who is going to be dead when I catch up to him, no matter how many frickin' nanomachines are in his body. I don't give a shit if he's got supernatural healing abilities and would be the best thing the world had ever seen if he was on the right side of this goddamn war. The point is, he killed my friend and I will see him rot in hell for it.

The thing is, I stopped caring a while ago about if I live or die. I just want Vamp dead. And if getting killed is what it takes, then I'll gladly stand in front of a Queen Alien and poke it with a stick if that's what is necessary.

With a bit of luck though, it won't. You see, Vamp is fighting in a war somewhere in the Middle East. Don't ask how I know that, I have a soon-to-be-a-scar on my left arm that I got finding that out. It's slightly creepy, watching my blood slowly drip down my arm. You'd think that after five years as a child soldier blood wouldn't bother me. And normally it doesn't. But my blood is freaking BLACK. Yes, you heard me, B-L-A-C-K. That is unless you hold it under a super-bright light. Then you can see the tiny amount of red in it. What's more, something in it dulls my sense of pain by a major amount. So yes, I am one fucked up bitch. Thank you for reminding me.

I just really hope I don't end up facing the White Devil. The White Devil is a legend at the base I just escaped from. He was there like 15 years ago and was a killing machine. Mass murder, genocide, assassination, you name it, he could do it. Then Solidus took him away. No one know why. But now Solidus is dead and the White Devil is probably free. I'd bet that he's in the war too. But if he's on Vamp's side, oh man. Yes I am good at fighting, with a sword or gun, but there is no goddamn way that I would survive a fight with that legend. So I just have to aim for Vamp and pray I don't get taken down myself.

I have seen Vamp exactly twice in my life. Once was enough though, his image is burned into my brain. He's like six feet tall, with black hair longer than most girls. And I'd bet 99 of girls would fall in love with him just for his muscles too. He could do the part of the Terminator in a movie. Fucktard. And I'm never going to understand why he wears boots with claws on the end either. Or why he has twenty knives strapped onto his arms and chest. And before you start calling me a hypocrite because I fight with knives to let me clarify something.

I fight with one sword, one pistol, and one knife. NOT a sword, way more knives than anyone will ever need and six pistols/cut down rifles. So shut the fuck up.

Did I ever mention any name for me besides Arna Snaden? I guess not. Whatever. Everyone calls me Arukal. That's one way to tell the Snaden girls. My little sisters' name is Bethany, guess what she makes people call her? Burn. The little shit absolutely loves fire. She's the kind of person who would watch a forest fire and comment on the pretty colors. Even I don't do that.

The sound of water pulls me out of my thoughts. There is a small lake ahead, near a tree that must be as old as time itself. A excellent spot to hide from the men they sent after me. Yes, I know they sent people after me because there have been five times where kids escaped and five times where the trackers, the Bloodhounds, brought them back.

The tree is a easy climb, full of branches and dangling vines. Plenty of leaves to hide me from eyes on the ground too. When I settle into my spot about 150 feet above the rainforest floor, my brain runs through the first time I saw Vamp. The day that ruined my life.

****Flashback****

What the hell is going on? Why is there some guy wearing a trench coat in June when it's 90 degrees outside and standing in the parking lot? Why is he staring at Rhiz?

His hand comes up, and my eyes zero in on the pistol he holds. No red tip, not a fake. Shit.

Then Rhiz is on her knees, blood pooling around her and the man has a wicked grin on his face.I feel the scraps of brick from another shot enter my skin and now he is laughing. The trench drops from his shoulders and reveals the black pants, knives, and the clawed boots. There are screams of pain as men positioned on top of a van I had not noticed take aim at the students and adults around me. But I am silent. I feel a sharp pain as a bullet impacts my shoulder. The pain dulls quickly though, as a step sideways, towards a dead boy. I wrench the 10-inch blade out of his stomach and turn back to the man. A balding man with white hair behind him calls out. "Vamp, lets go!" Vamp. Vampire.

It takes a moment to realize why the knife I took is in the air, speeding towards him. But it is, and plunges deep into his chest. Vamp barely flinches; he pulls it out and motions behind him. Now the men come. Very well, if this is how I am to die, shot full of holes, then so be it. I don't care anymore. But the men do not fire, just surround me. Slowly, they close the circle. One gets me into a chokehold, and starts to squeeze. I close my eyes. Now I die.

Or not. My eyes fly open and I lunge forwards, towards the cement sidewalk. No one expects it. The man screams as his skull is crushed, but I am still standing. They close in, quickly now, and one covers my mouth and nose with a cloth. I recognize the smell to late, chloroform. The blackness rushes in, overwhelms me. Maybe now I will die.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My head hurts like hell. Like I've been hit with a hammer. Ow. My eyes slide open, and confirm my fear. I am in a bed facing a bunker wall and a door. It was not a dream. Rhiz is dead, my parents are dead. My life has ended. The door opens and a woman dressed like a prostitute walks in. "Welcome to the base."

**So Arukal has escaped, and is heading for Vamp. I promise I will get the next chapter up soon, and it will have Raiden, Snake, Naomi, Sunny and Hal in it.**

**Please review.**


	2. White Blood

**Thank you to Speaker Of The Dragons and Andi Mack for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGS, MGS2, MGS3 or MGS4.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

This is a really stupid plan. But what's more stupid is that I'm only just realizing it. I am a sixteen year old girl looking for a vampire in a country she has no map of and has never been to before. Not to mention that I'm currently in the middle of a desert.

The nice thing is that it was easy to fake being a flight attendant on the plane out of Brazil to Iraq. But now I'm absolutely, 100% completely lost. Or not.

In the far distance, the walls of a city have appeared. And since they're not wavering or vanishing when I blink I doubt that it's a mirage. Maybe I won't die from starvation after all.

Though I may very well go down from heatstroke. I admit, a black T-shirt and dark jeans is not the best outfit for this kind of trek. But when I escaped I didn't really have much on my mind besides, you know, escaping.

So sue me if I don't give a shit. Judging from the faint screams that are just barely reaching me, Vamp or some other important person is in that city and they are wreaking havoc. Which is my cue to crash the party.

I'm not going to deny that I'm good at fighting one-on-one, but I really prefer to be outnumbered. I don't know why either, all the guys I know like to be on the side with the advantage. But I'm not a guy; I'm a girl so screw them. Fighting at odds of about five-to-one, with just my sword and knife is how I like to roll. And I'm going to get to roll like that pretty damn soon too.

I always thought it was hot in Brazil, but out here the sun can just crush you. I guess I should have cut my hair on the plane but I didn't and it's to late now. You see, I have really long, dark blond hair that I keep in a waist-length ponytail. At least it's mostly blond. The single thing about that base that was even remotely nice was that I could get stuff to dye black streaks in my hair. Go ahead and think I'm emo if you want, but I'm not. I just think it looks cool.

It takes a good two hours to reach the gates of the city. Two hours of being slowly roasted by the sun. But I make it, and thirty seconds after I step through the gates the Welcome Wagon arrives.

The Welcome Wagon consists of four, very pissed-off Gekko. One lands about six feet in front of me and prepares to fire. This is where having a sword comes in handy. Three steps forward, one quick slash, and the Gekko is missing part of its' left leg. A cable shoots down towards my arm but a fast side roll is sufficient to evade it. That gives me a clear path to the left knee, the critical midpoint of the Gekkos leg. One hit is all it takes, the machine groans and collapses. I don't get much of a chance to celebrate though. Another Gekko moans and a spray of bullets misses my right leg by inches. Down the next alley are three Gekko, one of which has a figure dressed in white with white hair on top. If that's Mr. Important, that I missed Vamp and whoever this guy is wants to kill me. But that may not be the case.

The guy(I'll just call him Whitey) redirects the bullets to another Gekko before jumping off and vanishing as more Gekko appear.

He vanishes from sight temporarily, amid a cloud of dust and the sound of Gekko after Gekko being taken down. Man, this guy is good.

When the dust settles I see Whitey surrounded by four Gekko who are clearly intent on squashing him into a pancake.

Then, out of nowhere, Whiteys sword falls from the sky and is quickly put to use butchering Gekko. When the last one lies dead Whitey stands, faces away from me, and does a fast little flipping trick with his sword. Show-off.

Whitey starts down the alley and I'm about to follow when somebody decides it's a great idea to fly a chopper really low over the buildings. Needless to say, I'd rather wait out the ensuing whirlwind of sand and dust than blunder head on into a trap. Let Whitey kill himself; I don't give a damn.

Or I don't until I hear a sound that has been imprinted on my brain for more than four years. Vamp is doing his super-uber-Mr. Evil-I'm-going-to-watch-you-die-slowly-while-screaming laugh. And he is standing only about fifty yards in front of me around the corner. Party time is over bastard.

The bombed-out walls provide excellent cover to sneak around to a position where neither Vamp, or Whitey can see me. Not that Whitey can turn his head that much. Four Gekko have caught his arms and legs with their cables, and it seems none to likely that he is going to be getting out of that situation without help. Vamp is clearly too focused on shoving one of his knives into Whiteys torso and slowly carving it downwards. And Whitey is barely flinching at the pain that would have even me howling. Wow.

Then Vamp speaks. "Are you to… immortal?"

Whiteys voice is slightly familiar, husky and not too deep. "No, I just don't fear death."

That is when someone from the chopper overhead manages to shoot through the cable holding Whiteys' right arm. He grabs his sword, frees himself, then goes into the weird breakdance spin thing that I can't even describe which has the Gekko whizzing around and Vamp stuck doing the limbo to keep his head on. Suddenly, Whitey is free and there are four more collapsed Gekko on the street.

I decide to let Whitey handle Vamp because now there is another Gekko rounding the corner and it is intent on flattening every building in the city.

This fight is almost to easy, the Gekko clearly has no idea that there are three people in the area, it is prepared for just one enemy.

Four years of drills, torture, and training make the fifteen-foot leap to the top of its head simple. All it takes is a fast downward plunge with my sword. Of course, there are its buddies to back it up. Three fast hops, three more plunges, three dead Gekko. Sometimes machines are easier to beat than humans.

When I finally get to turn my attention back to vamp and Whitey I am surprised to see Whitey still breathing. Yes, Vamp has him in a chokehold and Whitey has just stabbed his sword through both their stomachs, but he is still breathing. For now.

I planned to start on Vamp after Whitey died but once Vamp lets go of him it's not long before Vamp has a sword in his stomach again. He collapses and does not rise.

The chopper hovers low over a building as the Gekko close in. Whitey glances me and jerks his chin at it. Oh so now he wants me alive? Make up your mind! One of the Gekko fires, the bullets plunging into my chest and shoulder. No time to try and figure him out if I want to live. We run together and simultaneously make the leap from the ground to the top of the building to the chopper.

A man with short white hair that has a bandana around it stares at me. So does a woman with pale skin and dark hair, and the pilot, who has red-brown hair.

The last thing I see before blacking out is Whitey puking blood on the floor. White blood.

_____________________________________________________________

**Well she saw Vamp "die" and has found the group. Of course, this is not the end of anything. I'm sorry this one is so short and that the next chapter might not be up for a week or so. But please review!**


	3. Nightmares

My life has ended

**Here is Chapter # 3. And thank you to TNTCrash for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGS, MGS2, MGS3 or MGS4.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Damn it! I never meant to die! I mean, I'm thrilled that Vamp is dead but for some reason I really started liking the idea of living. But now, thanks to that Gekko, I'm dead. I think. Because I thought there was some rule that if you're dead you don't feel pain. And my chest and right shoulder feel like they're made of fire, so either I'm not dead or I landed in Hell.

This is quite a problem.

You see, if I'm dead, well, I obviously don't want that. But if I'm alive, that means that Vamp could still be alive to. And if I'm alive, then that will probably have used up about sixteen lifetimes worth of luck. And I need every scrap of luck I can get to kill Vamp.

But now there is this weird humming in my ears and I fell like I'm lying on some sort of makeshift bench. I doubt this happens when you die, so I guess I'm alive. Which means Vamp probably is to. Crap.

A unfamiliar voice reaches my ears. "I'd just like to know what the hell she was doing there." It sounds like it belongs to that old guy with the white hair from the chopper.

Great, just great; I'm stuck with Whiteys' gang, who are probably going to be interrogating me the second they find out I'm awake and my chest still feels like its getting more bullets fired into it every three seconds.

"We may never know, there are more scars on here body than anyone I've ever seen except for Vamp. She may very well not survive." That must be the lady with the dark hair. And I'd bet the next voice belongs to the pilot.

"I'm a little more worried about Raiden. That girl has no motivation to help us and Raiden is the only one who can possibly take on Vamp. We have to get him to Europe for the dialysis."

"We can't fly much faster Otacon. But the girl could have some knowledge about Liquids insurrection." Old guy strikes again with the interrogation scheme.

"Snake, she's probably not going to survive this. Her shoulder, well her entire torso, are covered with old wounds. Even if she does pull through, I doubt she'll wake up before we reach Europe." That's the woman again.

Okay, so Snake is the old dude and Otacon is the pilot. But who is that humming in the background? It's really starting to get annoying.

There is a grunt of agreement from Snake, and then the conversation turns to somebody called Big Mama. Who the hell calls themselves Big Mama? Talk about a weird name. Then again, Raiden is also a weird name. I think it's like the Japanese god of thunderstorms or something like that. Why do I remember that? None of my teachers in school ever mentioned Japanese mythology. Greek yes, Egyptian, yes, Roman, yes. But never Japanese. Wait a second. There was some time at the base where the older kids mentioned the White Devil…

Why the fuck am I remembering this? I shouldn't be, that's for sure. Maybe it's just a codename. I never heard of anyone called Snake or Octacon. This is messed up. My whole life is messed up. Whatever.

The pain in my shoulder starts rising again, so I am perfectly happy to let sleep wash over me.

When I wake up again I get the feeling I've been out a while. Probably more than a day, maybe even two. For me, that would be a record.

Then I hear Vamp's voice from somewhere close by.

"What the devil is this?"

Shit. I am in the mother of all shitty situations. I thought Whitey was FIGHTING Vamp, not on his side. This is not going to be pretty. I guess I'm never going to get to watch Vamp really go down. I'm absolutely convinced I missed something vital until Octacon starts speaking.

"The video feed from the Mark 2 cuts off here."

Well now I feel stupid. So Vamp is alive, but not here. I'd say thank God except that if God exists and still dumped me in that camp in Brazil I'd rather be telling him to go fuck himself.

Now Snake and Octacon are talking about some guy called Drebin and some place called Haven with bits about AI's, the System and the Patriots mixed in. The humming starts again, with what sounds like footsteps coming down stairs. Who the hell brings a girl into the middle of a war? Some people really are dumb. Oh and now they're going on about Rex. What the freak is Rex? Hello people, you aren't making any sense! Of course they don't know I'm awake but still, it is annoying. Now something starts beeping.

"It's Campbell"

The words come from Otacon. Campbell? Great, another person I don't know. Sometimes I think it would have been easier to stay in Brazil. Or maybe I just shouldn't have gone psycho back in New York when Rhiz went down. Maybe I just need to stop whining about the past. That would probably work best.

Another old guy, Campbell, joins in the conversation and now they're talking more about the System, nukes and the war economy. I think that if they don't shut up and talk about something useful soon I'm going to fall asleep. And since I've been sleeping for at least 24-hours, that's saying something.

Oh, joy. Liquid's going to launch a nuke from Rex, which is on Shadow Moses Island and so Whitey's team has to run like shit to get there ahead of him and stop him from using the rail gun. That sums up the conversation quite nicely.

And now somebody, probably Snake, is choking to death. Maybe if he dies I won't get interrogated after all. But no such luck, Snake survives. Then I get to listen to Otacon have a mental breakdown and cry like a baby. I thought these guys were supposed to be the best of the best. From what I can tell, the only one who's any good is Whitey or Raiden or whatever his name is, who seems to be near death anyway. Or maybe he is dead. The doctor hasn't spoken since I woke up and I never heard Raiden say anything either. Come to think of it though, it did get mentioned that she went back to Vamp and Liquid. My, my, this group has problems.

"We started this, and it's our duty, to finish it." Here comes Snake.

Lighter footsteps sound. The girl.

"Sunny."

"N-no, Jack can't go. H-he's not ready yet."

Jack, Raiden, MAKE UP YOUR MINDS PEOPLE! Sheesh. Next thing you know I'm going to find out he's the White Devil or something like that.

Wait. I've seen pictures of the White Devil. He had really pale skin and long, light gray hair. Raiden has pale skin and long, light gray hair. Fuck. It can't be. I just happen to know of two guys who are almost identical and can fight better than 99.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 percent of people. Right.

"H-He needs to rest." Sunny keeps up the fight.

There is a sigh. "Let me go Sunny." So he is alive. But why does he sound like he's on a speaker? Weird.

"No. Y-your di-dialysis isn't d-done y-yet."

Poor kid, she wants him to stay while the world needs him to go. That sucks.

"Snake" Here comes Otacon to her rescue. "He's not ready yet."

"Snake." Raidens' speaker voice continues, and then stops. I open my eyes slightly; in his hand is an oxygen mask. Aha.

"I'll be fine." NOW he sounds like he did when talking to Vamp.

Sunny turns around to face Snake and holds out her arms in front of Raiden. Cute, the kid protecting the legend.

Snake places his hands on her shoulders and looks down at her. Sunny sighs, then nods and steps out of the way.

"For now on, I'm living my life, by my own will." What the fuck is he talking about? Ever since I walked through those city gates my life has gone about nine hundred times more insane than it ever has before. Does Raiden/Whitey/Jack/White Devil WANT to die?

"I won't live a proxy life. A slave to someone else's will." Well, that is your proof he was a child soldier. That is a thought that must have crossed my mind a hundred times while I was in Brazil. No one should be forced to endure that kind of punishment.

"I'm a shadow, one that no light will shine on. As long as you follow me, you'll never see the day."

Oh now Snake has to be dramatic. I'm sorry, but I don't see any other psycho teenagers going after vampires because of five-year old grudges. I also don't see anyone else with fucked up black blood. That's not counting Raiden, with his white blood. I admit to being insane. I admit that I also probably have an over-inflated ego and am certainly the biggest idiot ever to be born. If you listened to Rhiz, she'd say I'm wacko because there was a thunderstorm the day I was born and the first thing I ever saw was a lightning bolt. I am MESSED UP people, okay. I'm not normal. I wish I was, but I'm not. And I can't even blame Vamp because I was messed up a long time before he killed Rhiz. Vamp just made me have a obsession with fighting which, if you were listening earlier (AKA beginning of Chapter 2) is really, really, really unhealthy. How many people do you know who like to fight on the side with less allies?

While I am talking to myself in my head (I told you I was insane) Raiden has somehow managed to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of his bed.

"You and I, are both just pawns, in this, proxy, war." Raiden must want to kill himself, he can't finish a sentence without a multitude of pauses(hence the commas) and he wants to go fight? S-U-I-C-I-D-A-L.

"But once this is over, we will have our freedom." This is creepy. He's getting stronger the longer he speaks. Five minutes ago he was practically dead, now he's on the verge of standing.

"Raiden." Oh now what does Snake want?

"I'll release you. It's the only way I'll ever be free." What the hell? Was Snake a child soldier to or something?

"Raiden. Five years ago, that's not what I meant." Another bit of information I'm missing out on.

"I've got nothing to lose." That's it. Raiden gets the #3 spot on the Biggest Fucktard On The Planet list. #1 is Arukal/Arna Snaden, #2 is Vamp for killing Rhiz and incurring the wrath of Fucktard #1.

"Don't be a idiot. You know you've got someone to protect." Thank you, Snake. But who is Raiden protecting?

"It was never going to work out for me. It even rained the day I was born." Sorry Raiden, you didn't have a goddamn thunderstorm as the first thing you saw.

"You've got it all wrong, you were the lighting in that rain. You can still shine through the darkness." Wait. Raiden said rain, not lighting.

"The lighting." HELLO! Your codename is the Japanese god of thunderstorms for fucks sake!

"Raiden. Look at me."

Slowly Raiden turned his head. Snake peeled off a bandage on his cheek that I hadn't even noticed until then. Ouch. The skin on Snakes cheek is black, burned. Crap. Now I'm thinking of Burn. She probably doesn't even know I'm alive. Poor kid. Once Vamp is dead, I'm going to find her. Her parents and brother are dead while her sister has completely vanished. Not a situation I'd care to be in.

"Do you see this? I have to future. In a few months, I'm going to be a weapon of mass destruction." I'm not even going to mention how much of the story I'm missing. What the hell is going on here?!

"You though Raiden, you have a family." Wait is Raiden married? Aargh!

"Ha! I have no family!" Whoa. Somehow Raiden is on his feet, though he's hanging on to Snake for support. Man he looks pissed.

"I, have, nothing." Of course it can't last. Slowly Raiden collapses on the ground by Snakes' feet.

"I have always been alone. Always." Ooookay. Now he's starting to creep me out.

"Raiden." Sunny crouches beside him and wraps her arms around his chest.

"Don't leave me here. Alone." You. Absolute. SHITHEAD. You are dying and you want to go fight Gekko, Vamp and Satan knows what else.

"This is my fight. My destiny." Yes Snake, we know. You're going to die in a few months so you want to have fun while you still can. Good for you. Go away.

Raiden does not respond, though Sunny sighs. Did he finally pass out?

It appears so. Nobody says anything for a bit, and I slowly drift away. It takes a moment to long for me to realize that I've landed in a nightmare.

_****FLASHBACK****_

This sucks. My whole life sucks.

There is a breeze coming through the bars on the window, yet the heat refuses to lift. Boys, their ages ranging from five to seventeen, are slumped on chairs or against the walls of the room. I hate this place. I hate being the only girl. I hate fighting for the people who helped kill Rhiz. I hate my life, this base, and this whole fucking planet. I don't even know WHY I'm the only girl fighting. Maybe it has something to do with that fact that I kicked one of the doctors in the crotch. Or maybe they just thought my insanity would be better used on the battlefield. It's probably the second one. But I don't give a shit.

The door swings open and one of the trainers walks in. Beside him is Vamp. Vamp the bisexual vampire. Don't ask where I heard that, it's a running joke among the kids at the base that Vamp is gay.

None of that matters though; I have the man who destroyed my life standing ten feet away from me. And I'm going to kill him.

That is if the six guys who are currently holding on to my arms and shoulders would let me go.

Vamp looks at me, and smiles. Fucking son of a bitch. He turns to the other man.

"When did you start letting girls fight?"

"When they started being psychos." The trainer laughs.

Vamp does to as they turn to go. No. My chance is slipping away.

I don't know where I got the energy to break free, but it comes. Then my knife is buried six inches into the door as it swings close. Too late.

My knees give out and I crumple to the floor. But I will not cry. I haven't cried since I was eight. I will not do so now.

But there is one thing I can do. I lift my face to the sky, and scream.

________________________________________________________________________

**Well, that took six and a half pages and more time than I'd care to think about. The next chapter should be up in a few days. As a note: I do not hate Raiden, I just think he looks kinda gay in that scene where he's hanging on to Snakes leg. And people, since I'm writing about a insane person, don't assume I'm 100% sane myself.**


	4. Q&L: Questions And Lies

**Chapter 4 is up. And Arukal continues down the path of the deranged.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGS, MGS2, MGS3 or MGS4.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

I'm never going to get used to this. Not if I live to be a hundred years old and this war finally ends. Never.

You'd never get used to it either, if every time you let down your guard enough to fall asleep you were rewarded with one of two memories that you already replay through your brain twenty times a day.

It is always one of the two. Seeing Rhiz go down as that bullet entered her skull, or being trapped, held back by others as the man responsible for the hellhole my life has become laughs in my face. Always one or the other. Always.

"Shadow Moses awaits."

Otacons voice serves as a reminder of where I am. The super-sized plane. Right. And we are clearly flying to Shadow Moses to save the goddamn world from T-Rex or whatever the hell is there. Congratulations Super Man. Crap. My shoulder no longer hurts but I feel like someone smacked my head with a hammer.

Fuck Vamp. Fuck Liquid. Fuck Naomi. Fuck this whole freakin' war. Fuck Gekko with their oversized machine guns.

Actually no. Just fuck Gekko and Vamp. Bless Naomi for showing us where Vamp is by running back to him.

This whole idea was insane. I should have seen that from the start. I am INSANE. A insane teenage with a busted shoulder. And I'm going after a vampire who can heal himself in a millisecond with nanomachines. That goes beyond insane. It goes beyond being stupid, insane, a bitch, everything. This is a fight I can't win. I'm finished.

And sounding way too much like Otacon. I've had the odds stacked against me for four years in Brazil. I really won the lottery just by being born human, there are who knows how many trillions of creatures out there the weakest kid I know could crush in seconds. I knew when I escaped that this was going to be hard. Yes I've got a busted shoulder but I've fought and won with a sprained wrist once and a broken leg and three cracked ribs twice. If I die against Vamp, then at least I have a chance at hurting him enough that Raiden or Snake can take him down.

I wonder if this is how suicide bombers feel, like no matter what they do they're going to die so they might as well get it over with. Nothing lasts forever. In the end, everything is just another memory.

Even when I still was at least slightly sane, I could never picture myself dying old. Never. Not one single time was I able to imagine myself being older than thirty when I got to meet Satan. It doesn't matter anyway.

"W-when is s-she going t-to wake up?" Sunnys hand touches my shoulder gently. Even so, it sends a spike of pain down my arm. Instinctively, I jerk away. Fuck. My eyes open when Otacon chuckles.

"I guess the answer is now."

"Shut up." I know I'm not being very nice but I really could care less.

"Watch it girl." I wonder what would happen if I punched Snake, I'm tempted to find out.

My eyes examine the ceiling as I use my good arm to sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bench, resting my back against the wall.

"Did no one ever teach you any manners?" Maybe I'll punch Otacon instead, he's closer and is still grinning slightly.

"Being locked away from civilization for four years does erase them slightly." A bad comeback but who cares?

"Four years? That sounds interesting. I'd wish you'd to tell us." Oh I am so going to punch Otacon, he sounds like a dork the way he's talking.

"Keep wishing, I'm not telling."

"We've kept you safe in case you haven't noticed. And you're staying here when we get to Alaska so there's no worry there." He turns red as he realizes his blunder of telling me what was going on. Idiot.

"Then you really are never going to find out Otacon. Because I am going to kill Vamp and neither you, Snake, Raiden or any windbag from Washington is going to stop me." That's right; let them wonder just what I was awake for.

Snake lunges to his feet. "How do you know that?"

"Not telling."

"Why? We share your goal of killing Vamp and whoever is on Shadow Moses, why not help us?"

"Because Vamp has done me a great personal wrong and I'm not going to settle for letting someone else kill him."

"Snake." Raiden returns from the dead.

"You can't be siding with her Raiden! If she gets captured, God knows what she could tell them." Okay, I'm just going to hit both Snake and Otacon.

"My name is not girl. It is Arukal."

"Arukal what?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid enough to tell you that."

"Well you're being very stupid if you want to go fight when you can barely stand."

"This is coming from the guy who wanted Raiden to do the exact same thing."

"That's different." Liar.

"How?"

"Raiden has had, um, special training for this kind of thing." Oh, and I haven't?

"Special training? As in, he was a child soldier?"

Snake glares at me.

"Where the hell did you find that out?" Does he really think I'll tell him?

"You might as well just shut up because I'm not going to answer any of these questions."

"Why not?" Snake is getting very close to knocking Raiden of the #3 spot on the Biggest Fucktard On The Planet list.

"Because you want to stop me from killing Vamp."

"Why do you want to kill Vamp?"

"You asked me that already."

"Snake." Raiden props himself up on his elbows to look at Snake.

"What?!" Yay! I've invented a new game and it's called "Piss Off Snake!"

"She could help on Shadow Moses." Thank you, Raiden.

"Or she could get caught and tell them everything she knows." Does Snake not have ears?

"Yeah right, I'm going to give information to the man who destroyed my life."

"What did Vamp do to you?" That is the third time he's asked me.

"I'm not telling."

"Then you're not leaving this plane until you do."

"You and what army?"

That is when Otacon starts to crack up. He honestly looks like he's going into convulsions; he's laughing so hard. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Otacon." Oh, Snake has to be the big bad wolf now.

"Otacon, calm down." Slowly, Otacon forces himself to stop laughing. I'm starting to wonder who it is that's really messed up around here.

"Snake, she is right, we can't stop her. Might as well think about it while we sleep."

Snake just glares at him.

"What? You think she's dumb enough to jump out while we're flying? Without a parachute? Get real." Otacon turns and walks up the stairs. After a moment, Snake follows.

Okay, that was weird.

"You going to explain why you turned up?" Why does Raiden think I'll tell him and not snake?

"Nope. I'm just coming to whack Gekko and Vamp."

"You wish." That slimy little son of a-

"I must have smacked my head on something. You were a child soldier too, you KNOW I can help." Oh shit.

"What?!" Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP.

"Nothing, forget I said that."

"Where did you find out I was a child soldier?"

"I said forget it."

"You were one too?" Fuck him.

"So what if I was?"

"The only place you could have found out I was a child soldier while being one yourself doesn't use girls for anything other than pleasure and getting information."

"Being a complete psychopath does change peoples view of me."

"Vamp wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you being a psychopath would he?" How does he guess exactly the right questions to keep me talking? What is he, telepathic?

"Maybe a little."

"A little? What did he do, kill your parents, brother, and best friend, leaving only you and your little sister alive?" What the fuck! What the fuck is going on here?! No one could have known that. No one I tell you! NO ONE! Yet Raiden does. Oh, he had better have a

good explanation for this. A reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally good one.

"You are telling me where you found that out or I will make life for Rose extremely unpleasant." Mwahahaha. I am so evil.

"How did you know about her?"

"How did you know about my parents?"

"I guessed. I saw the newspaper article about the search for the girl who stabbed Vamp a few years ago. The picture stuck for some reason. She looked a lot like you, just without the black streaks in the hair. Now, where did you find out about Rose?" He remembers a picture from a newspaper article from four years ago? Yeah right, liar.

"Before I escaped, I took a little time to find out where Vamp was. When the White Devil got mentioned, I got curious. They've practically made you God down there." A lie for a lie.

"So, why did you come here?" He really is Fucktard #3 if he thinks I'll tell him now.

"To kill Vamp."

"Which you are not going to do." Here we go again.

"You and what army are keeping me here?"

"Sunny and Otacon are."

"You honestly think Sunny's going to let you go?" HA! Get around that Raiden!

"She has too. I can help."

"So can I."

"How many times do I have to say that you're not going before it gets through your thick skull?"

"Oh I've got a thick skull?" Son of a bitch.

"You'd have to in order to survive getting shot like that."

"Says the guys who stabs himself in the stomach and sticks his nose into the business of grudge-holding teenagers who just want some revenge on the people who ruined their life!"

"I don't think I've ever heard two people who sounded so much like a old married couple without being one." Otacon is leaning against the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Knock, knock by the way." I wonder if there's a baseball bat somewhere for me to hit him with. I hope there is.

"Will you shut up?" I thought Raiden was on Otacons side.

"What? Besides, with that hair you do look kinda-"

"Say one word more and die."

"Okay, sheesh. But didn't you have the nickname White Devil once?"

"Otacon…." Maybe Raiden will smack him and save me the trouble.

"Ask Arukal!" Fuck you Otacon.

"Snake has all those wrinkles smart-ass. He looks ancient." Otacon glares at me.

"But Snake has the FOXDIE…" Wimpy excuses man = Otacon.

"So? How old is he, 40?"

"Arukal, that's not very nice." He's talking to me like I'm five. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Neither is you referring to us as a old married couple."

"It's true that you're acting like one."

"It's also true that if you don't go away, after I kill Vamp you will be my first target."

"Whatever." Otacon yawns and walks off. But he does call back over his shoulder.

"That's supposing you don't get killed yourself."

I don't say anything, just glare at him. He grins and turns back around. "'Night."

As he disappears from view I stare at the ceiling. No matter how much I don't want to admit it, he's right.

Who's to say I'm going to finish this war alive?

________________________________________________________________________

**My, my Otacon is evil. But of course that's because I made him that way. *Cue the evil laugh*. But people, I do realize my shitty job of this; I don't need you to tell me. The next chapter will be up in about a week.**


	5. VampireGeniusBad

**Chapter 5 is here. And guess who knocks Raiden off the spot of Worlds Biggest Fucktard #3?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGS, MGS2, MGS3 or MGS4.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Fuck Vamp. Fuck Snake with his stupid questions. Fuck Otacon for making snide remarks about the fact that if I do manage to sneak off the plane I'll probably die anyway.

Like I need another reminder.

The only curiosity is Raiden. And that is simply because he didn't tell the others I was a child soldier. Not one word. Of course that means that Snake won't leave me alone about what the hell I was doing before I walked through the gates of that city, but it's preferable to having them know and tell me how they feel so sorry when they're probably thanking Vamp in their heads because I now hate his rotting guts.

I've been thinking that a lot lately. Cursing Vamp and Snake and Otacon. Huh. Maybe it's just because I'm so frickin' BORED. I mean, there is absolutely nothing to do besides stare at the walls and get asked the same questions 50,000,000 times by Snake. We reach Shadow Moses in exactly 20 hours. 20 hours to formulate a plan that will get me off this hunk of metal they call a plane and on the ground where I can kill Vamp. And Naomi if I must.

I add on Naomi because lately somebody *hack, cough RAIDEN hack, cough* has been dropping hints that if Naomi survives we will still have a problem bigger than Russia waiting just around the corner. Because of course Naomi has to be all nice, nice with Vamp and Liquid so that they haven't killed her already in exchange for her services as the lead scientist or whatever it is that she's doing. (And I'll give you a 99.9 percent chance that she's also Vamps newest toy.) In truth, I find the idea to be a major gross out. All the soldiers under Vamp and Liquid are probably men. The only women besides Naomi are the BBs and I think two of them are already dead. And now you'll be going on about how I was one of the only girls at the base but the difference there is that I was way past insane because I was still in shock about Rhiz and everything so by the time that cleared up everyone just stayed as far away from me as possible.

Anyway, back to the point of Vamp and Naomi. If you wonder why it grosses me out so much let me just say this. She is a human genius having sex with a bisexual vampire genius. And not all of Vamps healing abilities come from nanomachines. He could still heal pretty fast before that. So close your eyes for a moment and imagine the child of two super-geniuses, one of which is a vampire and has super fast healing abilities. NOT a very happy thought. So if Naomi does get pregnant and survive the war I have five words for everybody.

RUN FOR THE FUCKING HILLS.

Of course this is assuming that Naomi survives, which I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent. Just the thought of Vamp having kids creeps me out. One vampire is bad enough but two or even three? If that does end up happening, then I pray to Satan that I'll be dead so I don't have to stick around and watch them destroy the planet. But that brings up the subject of death. I mean, what exactly happens after you die. I never have believed in heaven and all that crap so if it does exist then I've bought myself a one-way ticket to Hell.

Burn had this theory about good, bad and neutral souls and how Hell exists and so does purgatory but not heaven… I don't know, she was eight and when our parents made us go to church the one time before they told them never to bring Burn again( she took the candle they gave her and tried to set fire to the place) the minute we got home she started explaining her idea to me. Why me? Simple. Our brother hated anyone younger than him and anyone in our family. Our parents just nodded and said, "That's nice dear." while doing something else and trying to ignore her as much as possible.

So I became the automatic babysitter. And fish-feeder. And dog-walker. So now you see why I could almost have thanked Vamp for killing them. And if he hadn't killed Rhiz I might have hugged him or something. But he did shoot Rhiz and I hate him.

And while I'm contemplating all of this Snake starts questioning me again.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you people brought me here." Ooooooooh. Dissssssssss.

"You slimy little bitch. What were you doing in the city?" Bad boy Snake

"You might want to watch your language around children." I nod over at Sunny, who is once again sitting at the computer. Raiden is dead again, still hooked up to the dialysis machine, Otacon is upstairs and Snake and I are both sitting on chairs.

Snake glares at me. "What were you doing in the city?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

I was probably asking for it, but I think I was high off the possibility of me dying so I barely twitched when Snake stood up.

Then he smacked me.

Then it was a nanosecond later and I was standing.

"Fuck you old man."

"N-no! Don't f-fight!" Sunny runs over and grabs Snakes arm.

"Uncle Hal!" she calls.

Otacons feet thunder down the stairs. "What's going on?" He takes in the room with one glance. Snake and I, a foot apart and ready to kill each other while Sunny tries in vain to pull Snake away. And now Raiden manages to sit up, looking quite interested in the proceedings. Otacon sighs. "Snake, what happened?" "The bitch is making smart remarks while not saying anything remotely helpful Otacon, that's what." Well excuse me for not telling stuff to people who clearly want to stop me from killing Vamp."

"Leave her alone Snake." Raiden, the knight in shining armor. NOT.

"Why? Why should he? For all we know, she's going to turn on us the moment we let her off the plane!" Fuck you, Otacon.

"Well I know that she's not going to do that." Don't you dare tell them Raiden, don't you dare.

"How? Did she tell you? Ha! Not likely." That is it. Otacon beats out Raiden for the Worlds Biggest Fucktard #3.

"What makes you so sure that I didn't tell him something and simply hate your guts too much to tell you?"

"Because that would be very stupid and you seem far too intelligent for that. You're just a spy and want us to believe that you're on our side when you are really secretly plotting against us." Where the hell did Snake get that idea from?

"Or maybe you are just way too paranoid. Ever think of that?"

"But is you are a spy then that's exactly what you'd want us to think." This is getting ridiculous.

"And even if you aren't a spy then there's still the chance that you'll betray us on Shadow Moses." Of course Otacon has to get his two cents in.

That's when I lose my temper.

"You know what you slimy sons of bitches? I despise Vamp more than you will ever be able to imagine. You fucktards want to know why? He shot my best friend when I was twelve years old. Why do I fight so well? I was kidnapped and landed in the exact same godforsaken base that Raiden was in. I spent FOUR frickin' years there. I just escaped a week ago to come after Vamp. He killed my friends, my brother, my parents, and half the people I know. And nothing either of you two assholes can say is going to stop me from finding him and ripping out every last nanomachines that was ever implanted in him."

Whoa. I have gotten that pissed exactly one time before. It was in a fight with my brother, so long ago that I don't even remember what it was about. It ended with him getting a black eye and bloody nose, with the promise of a lot worse if our parents hadn't heard him crying and come running. I got grounded for two months and yelled at for nearly a hour straight. But this time is different.

For one thing, nobody is hitting anyone else. But also, my voice sounds freakish, even to me. I'm not screaming, my voice is quiet, cold and way, way, way too calm. It's scary I tell you.

I turn and walk back to my chair, then sit down. Nobody else moves. Snake, Otacon and Sunny are all frozen where they stand, staring at me. Raiden is also perfectly still on his bed, watching me. "What? Never seen somebody get pissed before? Do you people live in here?" Yes I know I'm being a complete bitch but I know it too so that just sucks for you.

"Will you just shut the fuck up?" Bad boy Snake, very bad boy.

"Oh NOW you want me to shut up?"

"Yes. I do." Well that is just too bad for you.

"Well, I'm not. You wanted to know why I'm so fucked up and you got your answer. And when we get to Shadow Moses, I'm going to kill Vamp or he's going to kill me and then if I make it I'm going home to find my sister."

"You have a sister?" That one's from Raiden who is currently sitting on the edge of his bed as everyone else slowly thaws out.

"She's thirteen." And probably really pissed at me.

"Wait, so you just left her at the base where you were?" Leave it to Otacon to miss the picture.

"No shithead, she's in whatever foster home they dumped her in after our parents died."

"Oh." Otacon turns red enough to make a cherry jealous. He's definitely Fucktard #3.

"Are the interrogations done now? Because I'd really like to not have to be asked stupid questions until we get to Shadow Moses." I turn to go up the stairs.

"Just one thing." Fuck you Snake.

"What? I'm not telling you who my grandparents were or any shit like that."

"You're not going on Shadow Moses, you'd work better if you were kept in reserve until your shoulder heals."

WHAT! Screw it, Raiden is down to Fucktard #5, Otacon #4 and Snake is the new Fucktard #3. What the fuck! They know that I can beat the shit out of Vamp, they know that I will rip apart the planet to find him. They-

"Your sister needs you."

Oh now he's using the same excuse on me that he did on Raiden. Fucking fucktarded son of a bitch! I have been going after Vamp for four years and he thinks I'll stop because of Burn?! If she was here she'd want to butcher Vamp just as much as I do. I have scars covering half of my body and he thinks I'm afraid to get hurt! FUCK SNAKE TO HELL! If Naomi is pregnant then Snake is practically handing her he perfect conditions to keep the kid alive by holding back the two biggest threats. Glory hog. I don't give a shit about anything but killing Vamp and Naomi! Nothing, absolutely nothing matters more. If I honestly have to kill every person in the US army and everything on Vamp's side then I will if it means getting to Vamp. And no idiotic sick dude is going to stop me. Nothing. I won't frickin' LET anything stop me. No techie nerd. No 8-year old kid. No soldier. No Gekko with machine guns. No genius doctor/scientist.

No one.

"We're perfectly willing to kill you if you don't agree."

That's the last straw. The very last one.

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

I turn and launch myself back at Snake, my sword already in my hand. The last thing I see is his terrified face, Sunny screaming as she closes her eyes, Otacon paralyzed and Raiden closing in.

________________________________________________________________________

**Lesson for Snake: Never provoke a already pissed teenager with a sword.**


	6. Shadow Moses

**Here comes Chapter #6. Warning: Drug references, violence and the usual nasty words that pass between Arukal, Otacon and Snake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGS, MGS2, MGS3 or MGS4. And the Michael Jackson pose mentioned in this chapter belongs to a certain CorinneMQ, not me. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

Ow, ow, OW! What the hell did I get hit with a cattle prod? Right in the bad shoulder too. Crap that hurts. Who was it though? Not Snake or Sunny, they were right in front of me. Not Otacon, he was more likely to become a sumo wrestler. Raiden? Hmmmm. I only saw him out of the corner of my eye but he was off the bed and moving forward. Ouch. But what the hell did he hit me with? Whatever it was it hurts. A lot.

________________________________________________________________________

"How much longer?"

"Until we get to Shadow Moses or until she wakes up?"

"Both."

"We have twelve hours until we reach the closest of the Fox Islands."

"And the girl?"

"You'd have to ask Raiden, he was the one who whacked her." Good boy Otacon, now tell Arukal what she got hit with.

"Speaking of which Raiden, why did you hit her with your sword?" Thank you Fucktard #3 AKA Snake.

"Would you rather that she stabbed you?" Ha! Get around that Snake!

"No."

"You guys realize that, truth be told, there is the possibility that she could help us once we get to the island. Even with a bad shoulder she's probably a decent fighter with the sword." Is Otacon drunk or is he actually suggesting that I can help?

"What?" So I'm not the only one surprised. Why does Snake sound like he's been betrayed though?

"Did you see how fast she jumped at you? Against Vamp that would help a huge amount." Maybe Otacon's not Fucktard #1 after all.

"Well she's not coming." That's it. No more being Little Miss Sunshine for me.

"Just checking, what means do you posses to keep me here?" Shit. Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?

"Well we could kill you, or if you somehow manage to escape we can have you put down as a criminal." Yeah right.

"One problem there. As far as everyone in Windbag City knows, I died in NYC four years ago. There is no record of any teenager from Brazil named Arukal. Not that there would be seeing as I was kidnapped. And I don't think it's going to be that hard to kill a sick old man."

"You're forgetting Raiden you little bitch."

"Snake. If you try to kill her, I'm not helping." Mwahahaha. Who knew that accidentally spilling your guts could be helpful someday?

Snake just glares around at Raiden and Otacon. Then he sighs in defeat and sits down.

"Fine, you can come. But get in my way and you'll be sorry."

I just shrug. "No problem. I'll butcher Gekko and Frogs until Vamp kills you and then I'll have some fun."

Otacon looks at me like I'm completely insane, which I am. "You think this is FUN?"

"Not really but I get kinda … weird, when I fight and going up against my best friends killer is almost guaranteed to make me higher than a rabbit on heroin."

"Did they give you drugs at the base?"

"Three things. Number one, yes. Two, only if we wanted them, which I didn't. Three, why the fuck are you asking?"

"Because I'm curious. And yes I know that curiosity killed the cat."

"Good one Otacon, but do you know the second part? Satisfaction brought it back."

Again the "you're out of your mind" look. His eyes examine the ceiling for a moment before returning to the computer screen. I grin for a moment, cheering silently. Shadow Moses, here we come.

________________________________________________________________________

So far I can sum this place up in four words: Cold and dead boring. I got away from Snake almost as soon as we left the chopper and I haven't seen a single baddie. The only living things I see are trees for Satan's sake. And a wolf just started howling so I think I'll head that way because I'm bored enough to kill a wolf or two.

When I get to the wolf though, I stop short. It's standing about ten yards away and another twenty yards away from it is Snake who is standing right in front of a huge building. I guess we found out where they're keeping Rex. The wolf crouches down and slides its head under the body of a woman lying at its feet. Then it turns and trots into the woods as I walk over to Snake. "Crying Wolf?" "Yep." Crying Wolf was one of the two surviving BBs. Now the only one left is Screaming Mantis. The dead ones are Raging Raven, Laughing Octopus and now Crying Wolf. Huh. Screaming, raging, laughing and crying. The four components of insanity. Whatever.

Snake turns away and walks into the building. I just shrug and then start looking for something to kill since I missed out on the wolf. Maybe there'll be some Frogs or a Gekko inside. I hope so. If I'm going to have a chance at killing Vamp I need some kind of warm up. Otherwise I'm not going to last very long at all.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, now I'm officially bored. Not that I wasn't before but this place has absolutely nothing in it. Nothing that's not completely covered with snow and ice and therefore unrecognizable that is. So in addition to being bored out of my mind I'm also lost. Just perfect.

I step through a hole in a wall and stare around me. I stand corrected.

I'm in a huge room, half of which is raised up about twenty feet so it's like a super sized shelf. On the other side of the room from me is a mountain of metal. I might not be some techie-nerd like Otacon but I'm guessing that's Rex.

Speaking of Otacon, his voice reaches me from a square hole about twenty feet across in the floor.

"Hop on Snake, I'll send her up." That must be some kind of elevator. Sure enough, a few moments later a plate of metal shoots up and fills in the hole. On it is Snake and the . Snake, being the paranoid old man that he is, is pointing his pistol at anything that moves, including me. Then the turns in my direction and Otacons voice comes from the speaker, boy does he sound pissed.

"How did you get in here?"

"It's called a door smarty-pants." I point back at the hole in the wall.

"Did you make that yourself?" Yeah right, I made a rectangle with perfect 90 degree corners.

"Maybe, maybe not." Snake rolls his eyes and turns around.

Otacon whispers "Rex" The rolls forwards to investigate.

"Look! The rail gun's been removed!" Shit. We came all this way, I got my ass frozen off and lost the trail of Vamp and it was all for NOTHING! Shit!

"Liquid doesn't need the whole Rex to launch his nuke, he only needs the rail gun!" How could he not have figured this out before we got here?

"Damn it! Has it already been shipped?" What the fuck is Snake talking about now?

"Hang on, I'll check." This is a waste of time. The crouches down and starts messing with something on the side of one of Rex's legs.

"I'm afraid so." It's strange, how one sound can completely change you. Three seconds ago I was pissed at Snake and now my brain's stuck on the fact that I was wrong and the person who almost completely fucked up my life is in the same room as me. Vamp's here, standing on the ledge far above us. This time I'm going to kill him. This time, he's not going to come back to mess up my life again.

"Unfortunately for you, the rail gun is no longer here." No shit Sherlock, now come down here so I can chop you into tiny pieces. Just then, Naomi appears from behind Vamp. Snake's also shocked, enough to give it away.

"Naomi!" You idiot! Now Otacons got the doing gaga eyes at Naomi, just what we need when he's supposed to be trying to figure out Rex.

"This place will be your grave, as my queen wishes." I'm not so sure about that Fucktard #2. I don't care if Snake dies but before this day is over either you or I are going to be hanging out with Satan. And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it's you.

"The suicide Gekko are on their way, soon, there'll be nothing left of this place." Fuck. Is there anything today that can't be made to blow itself up?

"We've been had! Otacon!" I hate you Snake.

"Snake, I think I might be able to get it working, I just need some time."

"Hurry!" Yes Otacon, make that little robots wheels run like they've never run before. The turns around and starts to head up Rex's leg as Naomi smiles and lays a hand on Vamp's arm." I'll leave the rest to you." Lady, you are the biggest bitch ever seen on this planet. And I'm counting myself in that assessment!

Snake tries one more time "Naomi!" she just walks away. Vamp, on the other hand, grins and then leaps down from the shelf. A Gekko chooses that moment to break through the wall. Fortunately this one isn't geared to explode but Snake still glances at me before jerking a thumb at it. No fair, I should get to kill Vamp! Then again, Vamp will probably kill Snake so never mind.

I don't know if Gekko have species or breeds but this one is way faster than any I've ever fought before. It still has the old moves though. When I jump for its head one of the legs comes out of nowhere and catches me in the rib cage. I get chucked against a wall as ominous cracking sounds come from my chest. Fuck, first a busted shoulder, now broken ribs, all from Gekko!

The Gekko loses interest in me and turns towards Snake and Vamp, a very bad idea. Somehow I get on my feet and take a wild chance, throwing my sword. But for some reason-sheer dumb luck conceivably- it slams into the left leg where it connects to the head. Bye-bye Gekko. As I'm dragging the blade out I hear Vamp scream. Did Snake actually kill him? That would make the Top 10 most surprising events in my life.

I turn around but all I see is Vamp on the ground, holding his neck while Snake points his gun at the terrorist. "What have you done?" "Now you're a mere mortal, like the rest of us." Dude, he never WAS immortal.

Vamp hisses, his face contorted with anger and shock, but only for a moment.

"Clever, but can you kill this mere mortal?" If Snake can't I'll gladly do the job for him, after Vamp kills him that is. As I'm thinking, Vamp slowly climbs to his feet grinning like the psychopathic madman he is. Of course the suicide Gekko decide that now is a good time to break down the walls. Snake and I both pivot around, looking for an opening. There is none. The three Gekko have us boxed in by Rex, no way we're getting out of here alive. I guess it's not to surprising then, as an automated voice counts down from five, what my last thought is.

Screw you Vamp.

That's when Fucktard #5 turns up to save the day.

And because this is Raiden, it has to be dramatic. Don't get what I'm talking about? Here, I'll provide a good mental picture. So Snake and I are standing with Rex behind us and three Gekko about to detonate in front of us. Behind the Gekko is Vamp. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure in white materializes and butchers the Gekko as he's leaping down from the shelf. The Savior Of The World. At least, that's how the average feminine, (AKA loves pink, frills & lace, tutus and whatever other crap that makes you look like a stripper/prostitute) idiotic, teenage girl would look at it. Me? I really wish I had a baseball bat right now so I could hit something preferably in the shape of either Fucktard #2 or #5. Although right now I'm leaning towards whacking #5. Stop having a heart attack. I know that Snake's on my side but I've had a bad feeling ever since Raiden stopped me from killing him. And I've also got a nasty feeling when I think of the day Vamp killed Rhiz because that might not actually be true. Yes, I saw Vamp with the gun but at the very moment she went down another bullet hit the brick wall behind her. So who did it? Vamp, Liquid or one of their men on top of the van? Maybe I'll find out. Maybe I'll never know. Either way, I hate Vamp and to a smaller degree, Snake and Raiden.

But that's all for me to figure out later. Now back to the issue at hand.

"Snake, sorry to have kept you all waiting." Yeah buddy, you're going to be even sorrier when I beat the crap out of you later.

Raiden and Snake back towards each other as Snake whispers "You ready for this?" No he just came along to watch us die, shithead. "Sunny gave me the go-ahead." Oh, so you need a child's permission to fight, that's just sad.

Vamp crouches and then leaps up on top of Rex as the three of us pivot to face him. And four more Gekko decide to crash the party by breaking through the ceiling or walls. Satan help us.

Vamp glances around before grinning down at Raiden and holding out both his hands. "How about it, Undying Man? Care to die too?" Raiden glares up at him and points his sword at Vamp. "Sorry, but I can't die just yet." Then can I kill you? Vamp spreads his arms apart. "Then kill me." No fair, I want butchering rights for Vamp, although if I have to pick between Vamp and Raiden I'll kill Raiden.

Vamp does his twirl and pulls out three of his knives, running his tongue along them. Great, so he likes the taste of metal. No need to display the snake tongue to the whole planet.

Slowly, Raiden steps away from Snake. "Snake, this one's mine. You keep those Gekko at bay." And what about me? I'm just part of the scenery? Thanks a heap. Then Raiden too crouches before leaping atop Rex. Why do they have to fight up there? Why not on the ground, where I can hit them? Party-poopers.

Snake points the rail gun at one of the Gekko while I enjoy the view of the fight between the two guys I hate. Although I don't really hate Raiden, I just think he's annoying. But it would be nice if he would stop showing off how he could kill me in about two nanoseconds, which he probably can. I hate knowing people can kill me.

"Wait, you are a scout too, are you not?"

Vamp.

You.

Are.

A.

Very.

Big.

IDIOT!

Raiden nods, slowly lowering his sword.

"Then let us duel with blades." Vamp does his Michael Jackson pose, placing his hand on the knife at his waist. (People, I got the name of that pose from a YouTube video by a very dedicated Vamp fan. I did not come up with it. I think it's funny though.)

I can't see Raidens face from my position but I'd guess that he's calculating the odds. I hear the quiet sound of metal on metal as he crouches to pull out his knife.

Good luck Raiden.

Snake runs forwards a few steps and takes aim at one of the Gekko. Time to get this party started.

I step back from Rex and turn around, beginning to lift my sword. And get a eyeful of impending doom. One of the Gekko is charging head on towards me, there's no time for anything but automatic instinct. Of course, instinct can't always save you.

The Gekko barely pauses in its headlong rush, as one of the legs snaps forward, sending me skidding backwards to have my head slam against the wall. The room darkens, slowly dimming while I crumple to the floor. My eyes close, sound ringing through my head.

Somewhere far above me, Vamp is laughing.

________________________________________________________________________

**Anyone else here ever had a concussion? Let me tell you, not fun. Sorry for taking so long.**


	7. Authors Note

People, I am really sorry to tell you this, but I'm quitting writing for a little. Don't ask, 'cause you don't want to know. I should be back by the end of January though. One thing though, I've recently received several reviews telling me I should change some part of Arukal or my story and I have news for you people. This is MY story. You read it, if you like it, then I'd be happy to know but you don't have to review. If you don't like it then you can stop reading or send me a review telling me that I'm a bitchy, fucktarded Nazi. You do not tell me that I should have Arukal wearing a tutu and running around tossing flowers and singing because the world is just so damn perfect. And also, read the whole fucking thing before you start making premature assumptions. Read it or don't. Hate it or can read it without chucking your computer in the trash. Just remember that it's my shitty story.


End file.
